


Masquerade

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Adam prepare for Elliott’s party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

“Black silk?” Adam asked as the cool fabric settled over his closed eyes.

“Cobalt blue,” Kurt corrected gently. “You look gorgeous.”

“Flattery.” Adam folded his hands in his lap to keep from touching the mask. He kept his eyes closed as promised but hadn’t anticipated how difficult it would be, knowing Kurt was studying him.

“Truth,” Kurt assured him, resting his hand over Adam’s. “If Marianne saw you now.”

“Please, no.” Adam shuddered. “She licked me. Actually licked me right on the cheek. With you standing right beside me.”

“I saw.” Kurt petted his head, calming Adam and letting him know that he really wasn’t upset by the incident. In fact, he’d been amused by it. “You have the most adorable way of saying ‘fuck off’ I’ve ever seen.”

“It was the costume. Hard to be bad-ass when you’re dressed like a cartoon character.” Under the mask, Adam was blushing. Kurt laughed and kissed him on the very spot where he’d been licked.

“I don’t know. Stitch is pretty bad-ass.”

“More like Marianne had been at the punch.” Adam made a face. “No idea what was in it but it tasted like lime-flavored paint thinner.”

“It was vile,” Kurt agreed, running a large make-up brush lightly across Adam’s forehead. “Good party, even though we had to dress as animated characters.”

“No complaints from me. You made a good Pleakley.” Adam reached up blindly and caught Kurt’s hand. “Is it selfish that I’m glad you didn’t go as the surfer guy?”

“Very. You’ll have to pay penance later.” Kurt tapped the tip of Adam’s nose with the brush. “Just a few finishing touches and you can open your eyes.”

“I like to watch you work your magic.”

“Not when it could mean glitter dust in your eyes. Patience.”

“Let me help you get ready after this? We promised Elliott we wouldn’t be late.” Adam loved that Kurt was so creative, but it also made him worry that Kurt was overextending himself again. Kurt had made their costumes for tonight’s steampunk masquerade and last night’s toon fest.

“You can definitely help,” Kurt assured him before adding softly, “you do more than you realize, Adam.”

“It doesn’t feel like it,” Adam confessed. He never wanted to put the kind of pressure on Kurt that Rachel and the others did. Sometimes it made Adam too cautious in expressing his concern.

“Trust me,” Kurt said, sounding more vulnerable than he intended. Adam reached out and rested a hand on his waist.

“Always. Now finish making me lovely so everyone will be jealous.”

“Jealous of you or of me?” Kurt asked, patting Adam’s face lightly with some kind of cloth. “You can look now.”

Adam opened his eyes to see his reflection in Kurt’s vanity mirror. He was wearing a grey silk shirt and a deep blue velvet vest with a line of silver buttons over a pair of slim fitted charcoal pants. The heavy black boots with many silver buckles were waiting by the door.

“I look like one of those sci-fi movie heroes.” Adam turned his head to see how Kurt had used makeup to slim and highlight Adam’s face, making it appear more angular. The mask brought out the blue of his eyes and the hint of glitter added to the otherworldly effect.

“Yes, you do,” Kurt growled. He devoured Adam with his eyes, making Adam smile.

“We could be a little late,” he suggested, laughing when Kurt seemed to be seriously considering the idea.

“Get ready,” Kurt finally said with a little sigh. “Elliott is counting on us.”

“Fine. What can I do?”

“Pin this on me and don’t forget the key?” Kurt had already done his makeup, similar to Adam’s and was wearing his one-shouldered crimson vest with the lacing down his left side over a black silk shirt and leather pants. His favorite boots were beside Adam’s by the door.

“Hold still.” Adam pinned his contribution to the costume onto Kurt’s vest. It was an old-fashioned bronze skeleton key, one of a pair, with a chain leading down to the vest’s watch pocket. At the end of Kurt’s chain was a single handcuff. At the end of Adam’s chain was the handcuff key. Adam wore the other handcuff on his right wrist like a bracelet, a few links of chain dangling free.

“Shall we?” Kurt asked as he slipped his crimson mask into place. Elliott had moved into the apartment two floors down just last month so they didn’t bother with coats.

“Remember,” Adam said, catching Kurt for one last kiss before they left the apartment. “When you’re ready to leave, use the cuff.”

“On me or on you?” Kurt teased. Adam did love playing with handcuffs.

“Does it matter?” Adam was still a little unsure how Kurt felt about these games. Adam had only found the courage to suggest them a few weeks ago, very aware of Kurt’s fear of being restrained.

“Not in the slightest,” Kurt replied lightly, hooking a finger in Adam’s cuff and giving it a light tug. “First to reach Elliott’s gets to choose.”

Kurt took off, laughing, and Adam let him go, perfectly content to let Kurt lead.

::end::


End file.
